My Alternate Ending for: Stranded
by xNelox
Summary: This is what I think should have happened if Robin and Star weren't interrupted. R&R RObXSTARA cute little ONESHOT


My Alternate Ending for: Stranded

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans, If I did then Rob and Star would be dating, Rob would be taller than Star, and I wouldn't be writing this fic.

(A/N– I haven't seen this episode in a while so I am kinda making up the lines, so bearer with me k, also Star won't be AS naive.)

_Let it begin_

"Robin, why can't you tell me how you feel? About 'us'? Robin visibly gulped at these words, realizing he

had to say something, for 2 main reasons: 1, he did really like her and wanted her to be his girlfriend but he

couldn't say it, he just couldn't. If he did then she would be in constant danger. Reason 2 is he didn't want to

hurt her feelings and ruin the relationship that they already had. So he said what he could think of.

"Um...I think its really cool how you shoot Star bolts, and that um... you're the bravest girl ever." He finished

relieved that he had said something that let her know that he liked her, but didn't let on too much to his real

feelings.

Starfire' s cheeks were a bright red, she deeply appreciated how Robin thought about her, she had a huge

crush on him, and to be truthful everybody in the tower knew about it, yet Robin and Starfire. She was happy

that he still wanted to be her 'Best Friend' even though she wanted it to be more than just 'friends'.

"So you do not mind having a friend that is a girl? She asked hoping that he would say that he didn't because

if he did then she wouldn't know what she would do.

"Mind, actually I kinda 'love' it. He replied, then noticing that he had said the word 'love' to Starfire. His

cheeks grew to a deep cherry color. He closed what little space that they had between them and kissed her on

the cheek. She just starred at him wide eyed with her great emerald green orbs(eyes). His cheeks suddenly

turned the shade of red that matched his uniform.

He took a step back awkwardly, expecter her to slap him in the face, or yell. She just blushed, a small smirk

forming on her lips. "Thank you friend Robin". She giggled.

Suddenly a large screech came from behind them as the same furry monster from the space station burst onto

the cave. Robin look at Starfire while grabbing her hand.

"Lets fly"

"But Robin a can not fly, remember?"

He held on slightly tighter.

"As long as we're together we'll be okay."

They took the leap and jumped down as the monster followed them soon after. Starfire waited until there was

no way for the monster to survive, and pulled herself up with Robin in tow.

Then as if on cue, right as she set them down on the ground, Cyborg and Beast boy flew up in the T-Ship.

Even when Cyborg and BB noticed how close the two where they just whooped. Both Robin and Starfire

didn't want that moment to end. Sadly they let go of each other and resumed their seats in the ship.

_At the tower_

Starfire sat on top the giant T shaped tower gazing at the many bright stars shining above her. She was thinking

about what had happened on the planet. '_Robin he kissed me. Ok it wasn't really a kiss, but still he kissed me. _

_Maybe he has feelings for me as I do for him. I know we are friends, but I want more. I don't know, is it _

_wrong to have feelings for a team mate? Even if it isn't he doesn't have feelings for me.' _Starfire was pulled

out of her thoughts by the thud of the door and foot steps coming closer to her. "Hey Star, may I join you.?"

Robin had finally worked up the courage to ask her out. He was really going to do it. Being on that planet

made him think about how much he really did care about her. As for having to worry that she would be a target

for the enemy, he figured he could protect her, and she could handle the rest.

"Of course you may, Friend Robin" She replied gleefully as she motioned for him to take the seat next to her.

He took it with out hesitation. He figured he better get it over with before he chickened out.

" Star, being on that planet made me think a lot. Mainly about you. When Cy and BB said that you where my

girlfriend, I was afraid that they knew that I really did want you to be my girlfriend." He waited for her to say

something.

"Robin I am flattered. But what are you trying to say?" She asked hoping she was right, that he was going to

ask her out.

" What I am trying to ask is, Star would you be my girl friend." He said as comely as possible. Waiting for the

rejection he knew would come. He suddenly a wave of sadness came over him when she didn't say any thing.

He was about to get up and walk away, until he felt a hand gently grab his and pull him back down.

" Robin I would love to be you girl friend." She said as she planted a sweet kiss on his lips. He sat there in

shock and then his body taking over, he started to kiss back. They pulled away, Starfire resting her forehead

on his shoulder. Both trying to suck in enough oxygen to satisfy their starving lungs. Robin Lay back on the

cool cement and pulled Starfire with him. She rested her head on his chest and they just stayed there like that

for what seemed like forever. Robin looked ever and notice that Starfire was fast asleep. He was careful as he

gently picked her up and carried her bridal style to her room.

He lay her down in her bed, pulling her covers up to what looked like a comfortable position, then to seal the

deal he kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered "Good night, _my _princess". Then he walked silently to

his bed room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. His dreams being invaded by Starfire, his

angel, his princess.


End file.
